


Shattered

by Nocturnal_Fox



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark Stiles, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Specially Scott, The Pack has very bad plans, gods and demons
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-13 16:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal_Fox/pseuds/Nocturnal_Fox
Summary: Un plan que nunca debíó llevarse acabo y una mentira que jamás debió decirse traen consecuencias terribles para todos.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tiene años que no publicó nada, y esto más que nada es una forma de volver a hacerlo de forma gradual.

Pudo sentir su corazón rompiendose en su pecho junto con un entumecimiento sobrecogiendo su cuerpo a excepción de ese horrible dolor en el centro de su ser.

No sintió su magia comenzar a fluir desde sus manos en un flujo violento, rodeándole, creando un vicioso vórtice de niebla negra donde una vez hubo luz pura.

No pudo sentirla porque su mente estaba enfocada sólo en Derek, en la forma en que le engaño haciéndole creer que le amaba cuando no era verdad. No podía sentir su magia volviéndose salvaje y destructiva a su alrededor porque… porque ya no le importaba.

No le importaba nada porque su corazón y su alma finalmente habían sido quebradas, yaciendo en pedazos en el suelo bajo sus pies. Todo lo demás había sido tragado por ese frío entumecimiento que se esparcía por su cuerpo.

Una lágrima se derramó de su ojo derecho rompiendo el hechizo, el shock que le mantuvo congelado en su sitio, haciéndole escupir veneno en sus palabras.

\- Te odio. – dijo un momento antes de que su magia ascendiera al cielo, furiosa, convirtiéndose en un feroz tornado que arrojó y destruyó todo a su alrededor, tan sólo para desaparecer en un parpadeo junto con su creador.

Lydia fue la primera en recuperarse lo suficiente como para poder hablar, para conjurar una advertencia, una sentencia de muerte. Sintiendo en sus huesos la oscuridad que había sido liberada segundos atrás delante de sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué han hecho? – dijo en un tembloroso susurro, dejando al miedo consumirla, con pánico en sus ojos y desesperación en las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro. - ¡¿Qué han hecho?! – gritó con terror hasta que su garganta no pudo más, porque ella sabía… porque había sido testigo en el nacimiento de un dios oscuro.

Un mensajero de muerte.

Una bestia.

Un demonio de puro y absoluto odio.

Porque sabía que nadie sobreviviría cuando Stiles volviera por ellos. Esta vez nadie los salvaría de la oscuridad porque la luz que solía protegerlos se había extinguido de la faz de la tierra y ellos eran los únicos culpables.

Derek por su parte ya se hallaba muerto por dentro porque se había arrancado el alma y el corazón al decirle aquellas mentiras a su hermoso compañero. Sabiendo que nada en el mundo le devolvería a Stiles después de lo que había hecho.

Simplemente susurró un ‘Lo siento’ antes de caer al suelo de rodillas.


	2. Chapter 2

La habitación estaba en completa oscuridad, haciendo invisibles a sus dos habitantes, aislándolos del mundo exterior y sofocando el llanto del joven. Su corazón, todo su ser estaba sufriendo y la magia oscura giraba alrededor de ellos entre movimientos erráticos y calmantes, guiados por las emociones del muchacho. Protegiendo a su propietario de cualquier posible amenaza.

Los brazos del hombre con él estaban apretados alrededor suyo, abrazándolo tiernamente contra su cuerpo.

\- ¿Me ayudarás? - preguntó Stiles, levantando la cabeza del pecho del hombre para mirarlo a los ojos, tocando su cara marcada con una mano temblorosa. - ¿Me ayudarías, tío Peter? - preguntó de nuevo en un sollozo.

Peter Hale miró los ojos de su amado muchacho, su única familia, porque después de todo lo que Stiles había hecho por él, esa era la verdad. Stiles era su hijo y el lobo dentro de él también lo consideraba su cachorro.

Y ahora su cachorro lo necesitaba para protegerlo de los que le habían herido.

\- Por supuesto, pequeño. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? - respondió Peter, acariciando el cabello de Stiles, ahora con su piel libre de cualquier cicatriz y su cuerpo lleno de un poder que iba más allá de cualquier lobo, alfa o beta. - Ellos pagarán, muchacho.

Stiles sonrió antes de ocultar su rostro en el cuello de Peter, sintiéndose aún más seguro. Sabiendo que su tío Peter estaría a su lado.

-0-0-0

Habían pasado un par de días desde que Stiles desapareció frente a todos, pero Lydia todavía podía sentir una frialdad enraizada en sus huesos. Un miedo remanente que se negaba a renunciar sin importa lo que ella hiciera para combatirlo.

Una oscuridad tan profunda que a veces la luz no podía atravesarla.

Lydia estaba aterrorizada porque la necesidad de gritar se había estado construyendo dentro de ella desde que el corazón de Stiles se había roto. Y ella sabía sin lugar a dudas que en cualquier momento el infierno se soltaría sobre ellos, literalmente.

Y no por el demonio que había acosado a la ciudad durante semanas, sino por su amigo.

Su investigación había arrojado respuestas en la parte del demonio en las semanas anteriores, hasta el punto en que se les ocurrió un plan. Desafortunadamente, nunca esperaron lo que su plan le haría a Stiles.

Principalmente porque pensaban que era mejor si no sabía nada al respecto.

El plan funcionaría mejor de esa manera.

Hora lamentaba su aportación, porque había sido su idea en primer lugar no decirle nada. Su cerebro, siempre la máquina fría y precisa que era, le dijo que era lo más lógico a hacer en ese momento.

Y lo fue, pero al mismo tiempo fue su peor error.

\- ¿Dónde está Derek? -La voz de Scott llenó de repente el espacio entre la manada, o lo que quedaba de ella, porque ahora eran sólo cuatro de ellos, Kira, Scott, Isaac y Lydia, cinco si contaban a Derek, pero su alfa a veces estaba allí y a veces no, por lo que no lo contaban la mayor parte del tiempo.

Allison había estado tan furiosa después de que le dijeran sobre el demonio y el plan para derrotarlo, y las consecuencias de este, los dejó sin una palabra de por medio, pero no antes de ponerles en su lugar. Desde entonces no habían oído nada de ella.

Y era de esperarse, Stiles era su hermanastro después de todo.

Chris y el sheriff salieron de la ciudad con ella para buscar a Stiles, pero no antes de dispararle a Derek y advertir a la manada que se mantuviera alejada de ellos.

Definitivamente no contaban a Peter, porque el hombre también estaba perdido y no era parte de la manada de todos modos, no importaba que Stiles lo quisiera.

\- De luto. - fue la fría respuesta de Lydia.

\- ¿Qué? Debe estar aquí, es su trabajo estar con nosotros en momentos como este y no quién sabe dónde llorando. - se quejó frustrado.

\- ¿Llorando? ¡No sólo perdió un compañero de manada, Scott, perdió a su pareja! ¡Tenemos suerte de que todavía esté vivo! - dijo Isaac en un silbido de rabia apenas contenida.

Porque encima de todo descubrieron que Stiles y Derek eran pareja y su plan dañó aquel vinculo, y hasta ahora no sabían si podía arreglarse.

Derek ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de decírselo a Stiles y ahora lo había perdido por culpa de ellos.

Lydia no podía soportarlo, la culpa era demasiada y la lucha constante no ayudaba a ninguno de ellos. Esa era la razón de estar en la veterinaria esperando a Deaton.

Necesitaban el consejo del druida en esto o pronto no habría más manada.

Pero pronto se darían cuenta de que Deaton no podía ayudar de ninguna manera.


End file.
